A Kiss in the Summer
by LittlePastelDevil
Summary: Its my first yaoi of Tyson x Kai! YAS! srry that it took a while to publish but here it is. plz enjoy! TRIGGER WARNING: VIOLENCE, SEXUAL CONTENT AND RAPE! and this is dedicated to 2 of my friends: Little A Granger and marchellv!
1. Kai's confession

**Me: Whats up guys?**

 **Kai: nothing else….**

 **Tyson: Ya. Why are u making us do this anyway?**

 **Me: Cus I want to and again for two friends of mine…. Little A Granger and marchellv! Ok Kai truth or dare?**

 **Kai: Dare.**

 **Me: In this chapter, u need to make out with Tyson.**

 **Kai: Fuuuuuuuuuuuu-**

 **Me: and make love with him in the next chapter.**

 **Kai: *tackles me***

 **Me: RAPE RAPE RAPE!**

 **Kai: Shut up!**

 **Tyson: Moving on….**

Kai's P.O.V

Kai sat down at his favorite spot to hangout with his teammates. They still don't know about his crush on Tyson. Kai began to be lost in his thoughts when a small voice interrupted them. " Kai? Are you ok?" Kai looked up at the person who talked to him and realized it was Tyson. Kai let out a small sigh and invited Tyson to sit with him. "What's wrong?" Kai looked at the midnight hair boy before running his hands into his two toned hair and let out a small breath before saying…. " I love you…." Kai tried to put the words back in his mouth but Tyson placed his hand onto Kai's cheek. "I love you too…." Kai smiled before placing his lips onto Tyson. Tyson smiled before melting into the kiss. Tyson and Kai fought for dominance but Kai wins. Kai's lips travel down to Tyson's neck and began to bite down hard. Tyson hands grabbed Kai's head for support and comfort since it hurted a little bit. Kai pushed Tyson onto the ground before letting him go and stared hungrily at Tyson's outfit and began to fumble with Tyson's pants. " Kai! Not out here! We're in public!" Kai snapped out of his thoughts and letted Tyson go. "Can I see you tomorrow?" Kai asked. " S-sure.." Tyson said. Kai and Tyson began walking home. " I promise Tyson. I will protect you whenever I can."

 **Me: Aw, so cute!**

 **Tyson: Shut up.**

 **Me: Spoiler alert for the next 2 chapters after this one that Tyson will be kidnapped and raped.**

 **Kai: Any other spoilers?**

 **Me: Nope.**

 **Tyson: FUCK YOU ANNA!**

 **Me: Well I hate you too XD! Bye!**


	2. Our love

**Me: Hi! Kai are you ready?**

 **Kai: No….**

 **Me: Well too bad. You are doing it anyways.**

 **Tyson: Do we have to do this?**

 **Me: Yes….**

 **Kai: No! I don't want to make love with him!**

 **Tyson: Same! How many chapters are there?**

 **Me: Probably 5 or 6. IDK!**

 **Tyson: Ok… How about 5?**

 **Me: Chapter 5 is going to be the saddest if you chose that.**

 **Tyson: Then 6?**

 **Me: No. I was thinking 8 or 9 now.**

 **Kai: Yay! I guess…**

 **Me: Can we start?**

 **Kai and Tyson: Yes…**

Kai's P.O.V

Kai prepared his bed for Tyson. He knows that Tyson will be here in one hour. He hoped that Tyson was ready.

Tyson's P.O.V

" Bye grandpa!" Tyson shouted as he headed out the door. He had to admit… he was kind of nervous. Tyson soon entered Kai's house. ''H-hi Kai.." Tyson started. Tyson felt Kai's hands on his face and pulled him towards Kai. " It's ok…. I won't be too hard on you. This is my first time too." Tyson smiled as he let Kai carry him towards Kai's room. Kai decided to start out careful since Tyson was new to this. Kai kissed Tyson gently then began to go rough. Tyson was fine with it but then Kai bit his neck. Tyson let a small yelp and clutched Kai's shoulders. Kai moved down to Tyson's pants and begin unclipping them. Soon Kai and Tyson were naked. Kai begin squeezing Tyson's dick, receiving groans and moans from him. Tyson begin sucking on Kai's dick, making Kai groan. Soon after a few minutes, they finished making love to each other. " Well, that was interesting." Tyson said. Kai nodded, before letting Tyson go.

 **Me: Maybe I should do 6 chapters.**

 **Tyson: I get kidnapped in chapter 3, raped in chapter 4, how about chapter 5?**

 **Me: Kai saves u.**

 **Kai: chapter 6?  
Me: You'll see. BYE GUYS!**


	3. TYSON IS KIDNAPPED

**Me: Hellos!**

 **Kai: Hi….**

 **Tyson: Hi**

 **Me: OK, lets get going peoples!**

 **Tyson: Do we have too?**

 **Me: Yes.**

Tyson's P.O.V

Tyson's heart was still beating when he left. The feeling of pleasure, love, and lust was still with him. Tyson decided to get a soda for him and Kai since Kai was going to stay in his house all day. With no one here. But himself. After Tyson bought the sodas there were a man in front of him. Tyson soon knew who was in front of him. " Tala….what d-" Tala put his hands onto Tyson's mouth. " Just where do u think your going?" "No-no where." "Sure….. Planning to hang out with Kai huh? Well too bad. YOUR MINE FOREVER!" Tala removed his hands from Tyson's mouth and screamed as loud as he can before sending Kai a urgent message: Ive been kidnapped by Tala…"

 **Me: What a wonderful way to end.**

 **Tyson: Shut up.**

 **Me: Nah. BYE GUYS!**


	4. TYSON IS RAPED

**Me: Hellos**

 **Kai: What now.**

 **Me: Tyson gets raped, then u get the message**

 **Kai: You're my least favorite person now.**

 **Me: ok.**

Tyson's P.O.V

Tyson woke up in a dark room. Tyson realized he was tied to the bed. Realizing what was going to happen, Tyson urgently try to escape the binds but was unable to. " Looks like my little babe is awake." Tyson glared at Tala. Tala was naked and was slowly taking off Tyson's clothes. Tyson yelled into Tala's mouth which turned into a moan. Tala continued taking off Tyson's clothes but finished and took Tyson's dick into his mouth and bit down causing Tyson to yell in pain. Tears threatened to escape his eyes. Tyson just hoped Kai got the message.

Kai's P.O.V

Kai picked up his phone hoping to get a massage from his lover. He did but his look of love turned into panic. " Ive been kidnapped by Tala…." Kai threw his phone across his room and cussed to himself. " Why that sick little fuck-up trying to rape my lover!" It took a while but Kai finally decided to find Tala's house. Lucky for him, he knows where Tala lives. Kai ran as soon as possible.

 **Me: YAY U ARE GOING TO SAVE HIM LOL!**

 **Kai: Yay.**

 **Me: BYE!**


	5. unexpected hero

**Me: u get to save Tyson u get to save him lol.**

 **Kai: Yay for me.**

 **Me: Girls like girls like boys do and boys like boys like girls do.**

 **Tyson: …. That….did not make any sense at all….**

 **Me: Ow! Mother f word. Moving on**

Kai's P.O.V

Kai threw himself at Tala's door, opening it. Kai ran into all the rooms until he heard a groan. Kai carefully tiptoed his way towards the room. Tala was on top of Tyson who was crying in pain. Kai clenched his fist. How dare that sick fuck-up tried to make love to his lover. HIS lover. Tyson was being raped. Kai tackled Tala, throwing him off of Tyson. Kai ran to Tyson and pulled him towards his body. " He-He t-tried to r-rape me-me…" Tyson sobbed into Kai's shirt. Kai putted a blanket on Tyson and carried him out of the room, careful not to hurt him since there were bruises from Tyson's rape. But before they got out, a bunch of guards surrounded him. Kai growled as Tala brought out a gun. " You make a choice Kai. Either Tyson gets raped, tortured and dies, or You shoot yourself, for Tyson. Choose before I FUCKEN SHOOT BOTH OF YOU!" Tala shouted. " You manhore…" Kai whispered holding Tyson in a protective and loveable motion. Tala and Kai stared at each other at a long time before Tala said… " You know what? You don't need a choice. You and your little over are going to die anyways. But I will spare Tyson. Tyson is MINE! _**MINE ALONE!**_ BUT YOU STOLE HIS HEART. I WILL MAKE HIM MINE. I WILL! Tala fired the gun. But it hit Tyson. Tyson yelled in pain and started crying. "Tyson!"

 **Me: Wow. You got shot.**

 **Tyson: Im proud of you. You just made me cry.**

 **Me: Ah, well no one cares. BYE!**


	6. my life is a living hell

**Me: Im just going to get this done with so there will be no talking before the chapter.**

 **Tyson: Ok...**

 **Me: WHAT DID I JUST SAID!**

Kai's P.O.V

Kai dived in front of Tyson taking 15 bullets for his lover. " Kai…" Kai smiled at Tyson before collapsing in front of him. Tyson clutched his wound as he crawled in front of Kai. " K-Kai….. You idiot. Why did you save me?" " Because I love you. Goodbye.." Kai's hand became limp and fell onto the bloodied floor. " Kai! NO! Don't die yet! I NEED YOU!" Tyson cried into Kai's body. Tyson realized his life has become a living hell. And there is no way of escaping it.

 **Me: YAY! NOW I CAN PLAY ROBLOX XD!**

 **Tyson: Yay!**

 **Me: BYE PEOPLES!**


End file.
